the404fandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Licea
Mark "The Intern" Licea, aka MTI, is a former intern and current Associate Editor at CNET. Born and raised in Las Vegas, Mark was childhood friends with Leah Dizon. Mark attended New York University. He now hosts The Green Show and Pre-Game with Jeff Bakalar. Appearances * Episode 20 - 1/23/08 - Where Jeff looks a little like Heath Ledger's brother * Episode 38 - 2/19/08 - Where we've got yellow fever * Episode 44 - 2/27/08 - Where you can make a record if 5000 people like your band * Episode 111 - 6/2/08 - Where butterface had the No. 1 movie at the box office * Episode 119 - 6/12/08 - Where if we don't have a title, it's not the end of the world * Episode 121 - 6/16/08 - Where a little Wilson goes a long way * Episode 128 - 6/25/08 - Where Jeff's not late * Episode 131 - 6/30/08 - Where the files are in the computer * Episode 148 - 7/24/08 - Where MTI is livid and covered in toilet paper * Episode 156 - 8/5/08 - Where we animate Scaley McGrabAss * Episode 168 - 8/21/08 - Where we've got 2 generations of MTI in the studio * Episode 171 - 8/26/08 - Where we're on the RIGHT coast * Episode 173 - 8/28/08 - Where we wish Natali Del Conte a happy 21st birthday * Episode 174 - 8/29/08 - Where we reject labels * Episode 177 - 9/4/08 - Where MTI is in the bathroom with a camera * Episode 199 - 10/6/08 - Where we're losing our religion * Episode 201 - 10/8/08 - Where MTI is the new Wilson * Episode 210 - 10/21/08 - Where who's that chick who just moved in across the hall? * Episode 227 - 11/13/08 - Where we're constantly waiting for MTI * Episode 229 - 11/17/08 - Where there's no one here to pick on Wilson * Episode 230 - 11/18/08 - Where we've got depleted uranium on justthetip * Episode 232 - 11/20/08 - Where a machete is more accurate than Bill O'Reilly * Episode 235 - 11/25/08 - Where now we love Christian rock * Episode 237 - 12/1/08 - Where Wilson ate some bad Tofurkey * Episode 242 - 12/8/08 - Where we turn the show into an unnecessary musical * Episode 267 - 1/28/09 - Where we'd like to make love more regularly * Episode 289 - 3/2/09 - Where we should of had a snow day * Episode 291 - 3/4/09 - Where there are some who call me Tim * Episode 304 - 3/23/09 - Where this is the show that's caused global warming * Episode 356 - 6/4/09 - Where Bonnie Cha gives it to us straight about the Palm Pre * Episode 393 - 7/30/09 - Where Natali's alter-ego is Motherboard * Episode 400 - 8/10/09 - Where we wear short shorts * Episode 404 - 8/14/09 - Where we've made it 403 more episodes than anyone thought we would * Episode 411 - 8/25/09 - Where we keep hitting the snooze button * Episode 453 - 10/26/09 - Where the role of Justin Yu will be played by Mark Licea * Episode 454 - 10/27/09 - Where this is not really an Asian podcast * Episode 458 - 11/2/09 - Where daylight comes and we want to go home * Episode 487 - 12/15/09 - Where even we can win a Golden Globe this year * Episode 488 - 12/16/09 - Where we now offer free Wi-Fi--with the purchase of a Happy Meal * Episode 490 - 12/18/09 - Where we finish things on a good note * Episode 533 - 3/9/10 - Where we drunk e-mail each other Category:guests Category:Index